Astrid Nordmann
Astrid Nordmann is a 2015 introduced and all-around characters. She attends Ever After High on a scholarship and began attending in Second Year along with Auliver Midas, preparing to take the role of the protagonist in East of the Sun and West of the Moon. Character Personality Astrid is a fun loving and spirited girl, hailing from the far north. She is peaceful and easy going and, generally speaking, its hard to find anything that genuinely annoys her. That being said, talking over her is a surefire way to do just that. Astrid is mute and is often unable to articulate herself in big group conversations - not everyone knows sign language, lip reading is a lot harder than it seems, and writing can be a royal pain the behind. For this reason, Astrid tends to prefer a smaller number of close friends, where people aren't going to talk over and exclude her. Astrid is incredibly playful and is a dedicated hard worker, albeit one who is far too relaxed about the details. Astrid tends to look at things in terms of the big picture and doesn't let herself sweat the small stuff, which is a trait with both positive and negative side effects. Additionally, Astrid runs about 10 minutes late for everything. Unfortunately, Astrid is also a very gullible person and tends to trust people far too easily. Hobbies *she skate *she hockey *she skii *she pull pranks Abilities Astrid has a natural athleticism, honed through years of practice, meaning Astrid is very fit and stronger than she looks. As a result, she enjoys an endurance and stamina level that is higher than normal. Though one may not expect it, Astrid is talented with languages. Despite being physically unable to speak, she understands (and can read) both English and Norwegian, as well as British and Norwegian Sign Language. Powerful Qualities Following the late 2015/early 2016 rebranding, Astrid was given three qualities that make her powerful. These are listed as ???, ???, and ???. Appearance Astrid has dark skin, medium length brown hair, and warm brown eyes. Her hair is usually braided back and out of her face, though she does have a fringe and two strands that help frame her face. She is a toned girl, and it is apparent from looking at her that sport is her main hobby. Fairy tale – East of the Sun and West of the Moon : Main Article: East of the Sun and West of the Moon How does Astrid fit into it? Before attending Ever After High, Astrid lived an average life in the far, snowy North. She lived alone with her mother, who she gets along with wonderfully, in a house that was built into the side of a mountain and is usually covered in snow. Astrid was invited to attend Ever After High by Headmaster Grimm himself after the story was in need of a protagonist for the current generation. Due to her family's lack of wealth, such was only possible by the generous offer of a scholarship, which is Astrid's primary reason for staying far, far away from the Destiny dilemma. Largely, Astrid doesn't feel that it is her job to get involved and is just happy to have been granted such an amazing opportunity, so she doesn't have a large amount to say in regards to the argument. As long as she can skate and play hockey, she can't complain. Relationships Family Astrid's only immediate family is her mother, who she loves dearly. With Astrid now at Ever After, the two keep in close contact and often write letters to one another. Friends Chelsea York is Astrid's roommate and one her closest friends. Chelsea learned sign language to allow the two to communicate with more ease, and they both enjoy many movie nights snuggled up on their sofa and many #madbants Ísey Bergsdóttir and herself are incredibly close, especially now they're dating, but as with any good relationship, they're best friends first and foremost. The two have an odd relationship, both able to act like the straight man to the others nonsense which, in addition to Astrid's often OTT facial expressions and Ísey's pouty faces, makes them a very enjoyable pair to watch. Despite Ísey's rather refined, elegant nature, she is able to very silly around Astrid, which suits Astrid just fine, as she's nearly always on the verge of silliness herself. The two are prone to falling onto each other in giggles and generally looking at the other like they're the sun. Other Auliver Midas was the first person Astrid met at the school and, because of his reliance on his phone, the two found it easy to communicate straight off the bat. The two aren't particularly close now but they definitely share a connection, largely due to Auliver not yet using his persona when they met. It isn't uncommon to see the pair smile and wave if they see each other in the hallways. Romance Astrid is currently dating Ísey and it would be fair to say that the whole school ships it. She's on the cheer team and Astrid is on the hockey team, and the two enjoy disgustingly sweet rituals like kissing each other for good luck at the start of matches or cheers; Ísey always rebraids Astrid's hair during game breaks and Astrid will make sure Ísey's hairbow is straight and her pompoms are poofed before she goes back to cheer. For Thronecoming, Ísey got the entire cheerhexing team to perform a cheer asking Astrid out during a break in one of her hockey games, an offer Astrid was glad to accept. though she was slightly miffed that she'd now have to think of something'' extra'' impressive for her prom-posal. Outfits All of the above art © me. Class-ic Schedule Astrid cares a lot about her education, as maintaining good grades is essential her placement at Ever After High. Even though she doesn't necessarily enjoy all her classes, there isn't a single one you will ever catch her slacking in. Astrid was given the opportunity to leave Ever After High at the end of Second Year, as her purpose at the school was fulfilled, but Astrid elected to continue in order to allow herself to continued access to a grade A education. Quotes Tropes Everything has tropes; here are some of Astrid's: Trivia *Astrid was originally named Astrid Nord, Astrid being a common Scandinavian name and Nord meaning north in Norwegian. Eventually, this was changed to Nordmann. **Nordmann was picked because 1) it is the Norwegian name for a Norwegian 2) it is the name of the personification of Norway, Ola Nordmann and 3) when combined with her first name, her whole name gives a very generic, very Norwegian vibe, which was the intention when creating her character. *In real world terms, Astrid would be from Troms, Norway. *Astrid abuses emojis, as they are a fast and efficient way to dictate emotion over text, which she can struggle with. *Ísey/Astrid is dubbed Yuri on Ice. Timeline Gallery Astridaesthetic.jpg|Astrid Aesthetic Iseyastridyoi.png|WIP Ísey/Astrid (Yuri on Ice) art I'll probably never finish Yoi-sketchbyhidfen.jpeg|Yuri on Ice sketch by Hidden! Yuri_on_ill.jpeg|Tfw the gf is ill - Hidden Memeless_in_love.jpeg|This can go here til Ísey's page is up fdhgbdfgd - Hidden! Kickass-trid.jpg|By Patch!! Thank you < 3 Category:Aquamarinesandopals Category:OCs by Aquamarinesandopals Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Females Category:East of the Sun and West of the Moon Category:Norwegian Category:Bisexual